As Long As You Love Me
by krusherlover
Summary: Asalkan kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu, aku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Selamanya. Special for Aoi Misora. abal, geje, picisan, dunia sinetron banget! pairing unknown. pendek..


Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Warning : abal, pendek, geje, OOC, etc

Special for my 'Mom', Aoi Misora! XDD

Happy birthday, Bunda!

-As Long As You Love Me-

Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu.

Aku tahu kepribadian kita saling bertolak belakang. Kau sangatlah kasar, sedangkan aku begitu lembut. Kau tak mudah ditebak, aku sangatlah mudah dibaca. Kau begitu tenang, namun aku mudah panik. Kau sulit mengutarakan maafmu, aku begitu mudah memaafkan orang lain.

Namun, apa peduliku? Yang kutahu kau cinta aku dan aku cinta kau, bagiku segalanya sudah terasa lengkap.

-0-

Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu.

Kita begitu berbeda, namun kau seolah tak memperdulikannya. Kau tetap menganggapku, kau tetap perhatian padaku. Walau memang, caramu mencintaiku sangatlah berbeda dari cara orang lain.

Mungkin orang lain akan membawa pasangan mereka berkencan setiap akhir minggu. Namun kau mengajakku latihan setiap hari, berusaha bersama menjadi lebih kuat. Mungkin orang lain akan menelepon pasangannya setiap malam untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur. Tapi kau malah nekat masuk ke kamarku, hanya untuk mengecup dahiku sebelum aku terlelap.

Dan mungkin orang lain akan mencium pasangannya sebelum mengatakan kalimat penggembira untuk memberinya motivasi dan semangat. Tidak denganmu, yang tanpa kata hanya menepuk bahuku pelan.

Hanya tepukan, namun aku dapat merasakan sejuta perhatian teralir dari satu tepukan itu.

-0-

Aku mendongak, menatap langit biru di atas sana.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sejak awal kita bersama. Dua tahun. Tak terlalu lama, namun aku—entah mengapa—telah yakin padamu. Bahkan terlalu percaya pada apapun yang kau lakukan. Seolah kau selalu benar, karena kau selalu berkata bahwa semua yang kau lakukan itu adalah bukti kasihmu padaku.

Maka sudah seharusnya aku juga berusaha untuk memberi buktiku padamu. Kau meminta cintaku, aku berikan kau penuh. Kau meminta tubuhku, kuberikan itu. Kupuaskan dirimu seperti kaupuaskan hasratku. Apapun, karena kau segalanya bagiku. Karena itulah caraku membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Namun, semua hal itu seperti sia-sia saat kusadari kau kini mencintai orang lain. Bukan aku. Bukan diriku. Bukan cintaku.

Sesaat, langit biru di atas sana terasa runtuh. Seperti hatiku, duniaku, jiwaku, tanpa kamu.

-0-

Kupandangi wajahmu yang kembali setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Berbulan-bulan yang terasa berabad-abad bagiku.

Kau meminta aku mau kembali merajut kisah yang hancur hari itu. Ya, hari dimana kau tinggalkan aku. Jujur, api cintaku belum padam terhadapmu. Namun aku bimbang, apakah kau akan khianati aku lagi nantinya? Apakah hanya akan aku dan kau selamanya?

Walau aku takut terluka lagi, namun hatiku yang penuh luka ini tak dapat berbohong. Seruan hati begitu keras menggema untuk menerimamu kembali. Entah dimana akal sehatku. Yang aku tahu aku mengikuti apa kata nuraniku. Bahwa aku harus menerimamu kembali. Bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat.

Aku memelukmu sebagai jawaban atas semua pintamu padaku. Kita bersatu lagi, kan? Kau mencintaiku, kan?

"Ya, aku cinta padamu."

Hanya dengan empat kata yang kau katakan itu, aku kembali yakin pada cintamu. Ah, bukan. Maksudku, cinta kita. Selamanya.

-0-

Apa lagi ini?

Saat pintu gereja telah terbuka untuk persatuan kita, orangtuaku malah mengusirmu. Menyuruhmu menjauhiku. Hanya karena aku dan kau begitu berbeda. Hanya karena mereka pikir kita tak pantas bersanding bersama.

Apakah ayah dan ibu tak tahu, bahwa kau adalah napasku dan aku adalah jiwamu? Apakah mereka tak tahu bahwa kau dan aku adalah satu, walau belum dipersatukan kata-kata pastur?

Saat kau menyuruhku untuk kembali pada orangtuaku, serta merta aku menolak. Jika aku harus lari bersamamu, aku bersedia. Jikalau aku harus mengiris nadiku untuk mati bersamamu, akan kulakukan sekarang juga. Jika harus aku menjual jiwaku pada setan agar mereka mempersatukan kita selamanya, aku rela!

Karena asalkan kau juga mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu, aku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Selamanya.

FIN *dengan gejenya*

Tunggu sebentar, saya mau curcol dulu.

PAS MAU BIKIN HIRUSENA KENAPA MALAH FIC PICISAN ALL PAIRING BEGINIIIII~! DDX

Udah geje, diksinya abal, karakterisasinya aneh plus OOC*padahal pake chara apa aja gak tahu* terus sok romens. ASTAGA! DASAR KAMILA PERACUN SINETROOOON~~~! TTvTT

Okeh. Saya bikin ini dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Anda kecewa? Silahkan gaplok saya di review dengan flame.

Bunda, kalo gak puas sama kado dariku, silahakn gaplok mantan papi yang nun jauh disana. *kicked*

Revieeeeeeeeewww? *pundung menunggu flame*


End file.
